Of Lost Mail and Promises
by IMakeTheMonsters
Summary: It's funny how a rock, an overdue cable bill, and a confused mailman can be the start of something beautiful. [AU]


OF LOST MAIL AND PROMISES

 _ **Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaccccckkkk! I am so, so sorry for the wait, I know some of you have been anticipating an update to my Fairy Tail fanfic Abandoned Again for months. I haven't dropped it, but it might be on hiatus for a little while longer, since as I said, I've had a lot going on. School has (quite evidently) started, and holy crap Chemistry 11 is really hard. (It's like teachers these days think we only go to like, one class a day. Ugh.)This idea popped into my head when I was eating tacos a few nights ago (because tacos are magical), but I later realized that it might've come from the deep recesses of my subconscious after reading (and loving) Messenger from the CelestialSpiritMage. On a related note, this might've also come from my fangirling over Missyplatina's Texting Fire. So, all credit where it's due, and I really hope you guys don't mind.**_

 _ **The updates for this will also be a little all over the place, so please add me to your notifications list. Hopefully I'll be able to post a new chapter every couple weeks or so (and this time I actually have a plotline and not some random idea I'll get stuck with later :D *applause*) With that said, let's get on with the story!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T THINK ANYBODY WHO PUBLISHES A LEGIT MANGA OR ANIME WOULD BE ON A FANFICS WEBSITE.**

* * *

Mikan Sakura sighed in relief as she heaved the last box through the doorway of her new home. Trudging tiredly towards her room at the end of the hall, she groaned at the sight of the many, many duct-taped boxes that were stacked floor to ceiling in every room. Just as she was bracing herself for "Assembling the Largest, Most Boring Jigsaw Puzzle in the History of the World" (otherwise known as unpacking) a small flash of white on the floor caught her eye. Scooping it up, she saw that it was a bill for some random cable company she had never heard of. On the front of the envelope, in bold red letters, it read:

" **IMPORTANT NOTICE: FINAL DEADLINE IS** _ **Saturday, November-07-15**_ **. LATE PAYMENTS MUST BE TAKEN TO THE MAIN OFFICE, NO EXCEPTIONS."**

Today was Sunday, she thought rather guiltily. The correct address indicated the condo directly below her. If she had moved in yesterday as she was originally supposed to (before she was persuaded into one last night out with her friends in her old town) then this guy would've known to make his payment on time. She decided to write a quick apology note before she returned the letter to its rightful owner. Snatching up a pen and a post-it note from a box that lay half open and abandoned in the corner of her bedroom, she started to write.

 _ **Dear Mr**_ –she squinted back at the envelope **–** _ **Natsume Hyuuga of suite 26-8**_ _,_

 _ **This was delivered to my suite by mistake. Sorry, even though I was supposed to move in yesterday, I wasn't able to arrive until this afternoon. I apologize for not being able to return this sooner.**_

 _ **-Mikan Sakura, Suite 27-8**_

Slapping her note on the back of the envelope, she slipped on her shoes and headed downstairs, slipping it through the correct mail slot before returning to her room to take a much-needed nap. _It was weird,_ she mused, _that condos even HAD mail slots in their doors. They each had individual cubbies in the mail room on the ground floor; the slots were just for extremely urgent letters or bills that were on the postman's high-priority list. But what was the point of all that, if they didn't even deliver the mail to right suite? It all seemed like a waste of time to her._

Still pondering, Mikan drifted off to sleep.

*~~0~~~*~~~0~~~*~~~0~~*

 _2 weeks later_

Mikan groaned and cursed as the loud crash echoed its way through her bedroom. Reluctantly crawling out of the warm sanctuary of her bed, she made her way towards the sliding door that connected her bedroom to the balcony. Pulling back the curtain (she used the glass doors like a giant window), she peered out, and as expected, found a round, medium-sized rock with a note attached. Pulling off the rubber band that secured the slightly-crumpled paper, she set the rock down on her desk and smoothed out the paper as best she could.

 _ **Polka,**_

 _ **I bet I woke you up; you should thank me. Orientation starts in an hour so hurry up and get ready, idiot. You're already stupid; being late will just make it worse.**_

Rolling her eyes, Mikan reached over and grabbed her ever-present polka-dotted notepad and orange pen.

 _ **You are so mean. But yeah, you did; so thanks.**_

With the help of the rubber band, she wrapped her note around the rock and, going back over to the balcony, dropped it over the railing onto the balcony below. As she turned back inside to get ready for the day, she couldn't help but smile, thinking back to the day it all began.

– _Flashback: A week and five days ago—_

 _*CRASH*_

The loud, hollow sound reverberated through the condo walls. Thinking a small bird had crashed into her balcony doors again; Mikan sprinted in the direction of her room, only to find her newly set up deck chair toppled over beside what looked to be a crumpled ball of something blue. Warily, she scooped it up, and stepping back inside, unfolded it to reveal the words scrawled carelessly across the page.

 _ **Ugh, I had to walk all the way to the stupid office to get my internet restored. Thanks a lot for that. And what's with your stationary? You're either a child, or there are polka dots on your panties.**_

 _What was wrong with this guy?!_ She fumed. She tore up his note and tossed it into the trash can behind her.

 _ **Excuse me, you jerk, but I walked all the way down there to give you your stupid letter. It's your fault that it was overdue anyway, so I at least deserve a thank you. On top of that, how dare you make comments about my panties you crude, thoughtless, pervert! And I'm not a child, I'm 17. Bet I'm older than you, at least.**_

She folded up her response and was about to drop it off her balcony, when she realized that, considering how light the paper was, it was probably just going to get carried off by the wind on the first try. So she grabbed a round (ish) rock from the planter outside and with the help of a rubber band, attached the note and threw it onto the balcony below with a satisfying _*thump*_.

Half an hour later, Mikan was still furious. So when the returning crash sounded, she almost fell flat on her face in her haste to get to his reply. _How dare he? How dare he?! If this was another smart-ass poke at her maturity or had anything at all to do with her undergarments, she was going to march down there and whack him straight across the face with the goddamn rock itself._

 _ **Actually, we're the same age. Although, since you obviously have anger management issues, I'm probably a few months older.**_

 _That little_ –

At the very bottom of the note, there was a single line, reluctantly written in ink so faint she could hardly read it.

 _ **But thanks, I guess.**_

Mikan couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 _ **So, how was it? I love Natsume and Mikan, their relationship is absolutely adorable. Drop me a review in the box below, or send me a PM whenever. I love hearing your responses and ideas! You guys make me love writing more than I already do.**_

 _ **Lotsa love,**_

 _ **Tiffany, out**_


End file.
